A Summer to Remember
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: Summer time for the Marauders and Lily Evans. They head out to James' fathers summer home to celebrate their graduation from Hogwarts... but what happens when strange things start happening? who's behind it? Pairing: LJ no Wormtail. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! My pen name is Melody! And this is my fanfiction! (no duh -.-'). Well, this is my first Harry Potter FF done alone. Vengeance and I are writing one together, but she got bored while she waited in between and got me to write one for her. Since it's good enough for her, I figured I'd post it! YAY POSTING! ... yes this author's note is long, no they won't all be like this... yes I do like to talk... and yes... in this story there are very tiny gay jokes. Either way! Enjoy!  
Melody♪♪**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT (repeat: do not!) own any Harry Potter characters or related... thingies... . They all belong to the wonderful J.K.R!! YAY! GO HER :D... **

**On to the story!**

Lily smiled as she sat comfortably under the tree at the beach. She was laying on the towel watchng James splash around in the water with Sirius. Remus was sitting up beside her reading as always.  
Sitting up beside him she laid her head on his shoulder comfortably, begining to doze off.  
"Uhm... Lily?..." Remus asked.  
"I'm lazy... gimme a break." she answered.  
"Alright..." Remus went back to his book.  
Once asleep, Lily wiggled her way under Remus' arm, making it harder to read. Trying not to wake her up, he moved a bit so he could see his book better.  
"Stop moving!" Lily muttered sleepily.  
"Sorry, but I can't see my book..."  
"Then don't see it..." Lily muttered again, sliding her arm up so her hand was resting on his shoulder and her head laid on his chest.  
"... O...kay?" Remus mumbled silently, looking back at his book.  
After a while, James and Sirus lifted themselves out of the water and trodded up to where Remus and Lily were. Sirius stopped a meter away and James looked at his friend.  
"Why'd you stop?" he asked, walking forwards.  
Sirius simply nodded in Remus and Lily's direction and James stopped a few feet away from them. He turned his head to see one of his best friends...  
SNUGGLING WITH HIS GIRL?!?!?!?!  
"Wha-you-but-I-she-ghk!" James spluttered.  
"Help me..." Remus whispered.  
"Shut up Remus... I don't want to have to tell you again..."  
"I thought you were asleep!"  
"I am, shut up."  
"But you're talking!"  
"..."  
"Oh haha..."  
James stood there, flustered, as he watched his girl cuddle with his best mate. Sirius patted him on the shoulder, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. James simply turned around and walked back to the water.  
"Remus... mate?"  
"Yeah Sirius?"  
"I think James is going to drown himself..."  
"... what do you want me to do about it?"  
"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!" Lily blasted them.  
"Sorry..." they said in unison.  
"Why should I?" Remus asked defiantly.  
Lily simply held up her wand to Remus' throat.  
"Oh... that's why..."  
"HEY! REMUS! SIRIUS! WHY DON'T YOU GUYS COME DOWN FOR ONE LAST DIP?!" James called up to his friends.  
"Hey! Moony! He didn't kill himself!" Sirius laughed, running to the water.  
"Alright," Remus said, lifting Lily off himslef, "Sorry Lils, time to go."  
"Mmmmkay..." Lilly stretched, getting up to start putting everything away as Remus headed down to the water.

As Lily began packing the things, she admired her lime green bikini, and her lovely black wrap. She smiled at the white pattern on it and bent over to pick up the blanket.  
As James oggled her rear, he noticed another guy doing the same. He watched as the blonde, shorter boy walked over and leaned against the tree beside Lily.  
"Hey," he smiled, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes in an attempt to look hott, "Need some help?"  
"Nah, I'm alright thanks..." Lily replied, folding the blanket and still half asleep.  
"Are you sure? Because it's a shame for a pretty girl like you to have to work."  
"No... it's fine... really..." she protested.  
"Yeah, you heard her, she's capable!" James exclaimed, walking over and putting his arm around Lily's shoulders.  
"Exactly," Sirius agreed, sliding his arm around her other shoulder.  
"What's going on?" Remus asked, walking up behind Lily.  
"Oh... I see. I didn't realize you were a whore..." the guy stated calmly, standing up straight.  
"Excu-" Lily began, but she was cut off by the two boys at her sides stepping forward and blasting this "little punk" as they put it.  
"Here we go again..." Remus sighed.  
Just as the boys were about to punch him, Lily stepped forward, pushing James and Sirius aside.  
They looked at her, flustered, but she just stood in front of the blonde boy.  
"Just so you know... Sirius is the whore, not me!" she exclaimed, punching him and knocking him out cold.  
"YEAH!... Hey... WAIT!" Sirius protested, "I am not a -"  
He was interrupted when two lovely girls strode by in string bikinis, and he stopped to stare.  
"Ahem..." Lily cleared her throat.  
"Yeah yeah... shut up," Sirius sighed, watching the girls pass still.  
"SO!" Lily smiled, claping her hands together, "I want ice cream!"  
"Sure!" James and Remus agreed with Sirius too in a daze to realize what had just been said.  
"Awesome! Lets go then!" Lily gleamed, walking past Sirius with Remus behind her. James on the other hand stopped to ping his friend in the ear so he would realize they were leaving.  
"Huh?" Sirius uttered stupidly, "Oh! Hey! Wait up!"

After getting ice cream, Lily sat in the passengers seat of Jame's candy apple red mustang convertible (cuz that's how we roll lol P). She was happily licking the cotton candy treat in her hand as James pulled the car onto the road. Sirius and Remus sat in the back.  
"It's beautiful out!" she smiled.  
"Just like you," James grinned, taking her hand.  
Just then gagging noises came from the back seat and Lily turned around to see Sirius mimicing choking while Remus simply read his book.  
"... Sirus, come here for a second," Lily asked sweetly, looking over her shoulder at him.  
"Yeah?" he asked, leaning forward.  
"I'll miss you," Lily said to her ice cream licking it one last time before plopping it onto Sirius' head.  
"ARGH! Lils! THATS COLD!... And more importantly... MY HAIR!" Sirius complained, throwing the larger part of the ice cream off of his head onto the road.  
"Your HAIR?!" James exclaimed, "MY apholstry!!"  
"Oh calm down James, I'll clean it," Lily sighed.  
"Promise?" he fake pouted.  
"Yes!" Lily laughed, taking his hand again as they drove out to the house in the woods they were staying in for the summer.

The house was actually a small log cabin James' father had built a while back. To Muggles, it seemed to be your typical, tiny log cabin. On the inside however it was rather large and more like a home. There were four large bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. It seemed Mr. Potter had planned ahead with that. They were all on the second floor. On the first floor was a well equipped kitchen, a sitting room and even a small library, Remus' favorite part of the place.  
Hopping out of the car, Lily watched as Sirius jumped over the side and Remus copied him. She pointed her wand at the ice cream spill and cleaned it up.  
"I'm heading up to my room," she stated, "I want a nap."  
"Yeah... you need one," Remus joked.  
"Why don't you come up with me and I can use you as a pillow again?" Lily countered.  
"Pass..." Remus smiled as James' jaw dropped.  
"I'll be your pillow!" James piped up.  
"Nah... Remus is squishier," she smiled as she headed into the house.  
Remus laughed at James' expression, wondering wether or not to feel insulted, and followed Lily in.  
Sirius walked up behind James and patted him on the back, "Sorry mate... you arn't squishy enough for her... but since you're so willing you can be my pillow!"  
"Sod off Padfoot..." James grumped as his friend batted his eyelashes at him, "Hey... wait! Remus! Where are you going!?"  
Remus laughed standing just outside the door, "Library mate, calm down!"  
Sirius laughed at James and followed Remus into the house, James trailing behind him.  
Sirius headed to the kitchen as Remus walked into the library. James simply climbed up the stairs and sneaked into Lily's room.  
Lily was snuggled up under the covers of the four post bed, her red hair streaming beautifully on the pillow. The sun that shone on the red curtains left a glow on her face. James smiled and slid into bed with her.  
"Mmmph... shoo, you're cold..." Lily protested quietly.  
"Aww... but Lils..." James complained, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her close.  
"Nooooo!" she whined, pulling away to the edge of the bed, "You're cold! At least Remus was warm..."  
She smiled to herself as she felt James' hand, which was still on her side, tense up.  
"Fine! I'll get him for you to cuddle with!" he flustered.  
Lily turned to face him and laughed, "You're silly!"  
James blinked, confused, "Lily... you can't blame me... you're telling me you'd rather snuggle with my best friend than me..."  
Lily laughed again, "No... I said he was warm," she slid towards him and kissed him gently on the lips, "Not that I'd rather snuggle with him. You're paranoid."  
James frowned, "I am not..."  
"Oh you are! You're paranoid, James Potter, and you know it!" she giggled, poking his nose, "But... I do want you to leave."  
James looked shocked, "But... why?!"  
"Because I'm tired and I have this horrible feeling that if you stay, I won't get to sleep."  
"Alright alright," James sighed, sliding out of the bed after kissing her soundly, "See you when you wake up then."  
"Bye!" Lily smiled as he closed the door.

Sirius glanced at James from the cupboard he had open and smiled.  
"She kicked you out, huh?"  
"Yeah... she did..." James sat down in a chair at the table.  
"Well I wish she was up... she's a great cook..." Sirius noted, his stomach growling.  
"Mmm... I know what you mean," James agreed, "Is there anything to snack on?"  
"As far as I'm aware... no."  
"Darn..."  
Remus walked in, holding a different book, and shook his head at his two friends.  
"You two look pathetic," he comented.  
"We're hungry..." Sirius began.  
"... and Lily's asleep," James finished.  
"Mmmhmmm..." Remus nodded. He went into the pantry and threw out two bags of potato chips.  
"REMUS! I LOVE YOU MATE!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing the bag.  
James laughed, "Thanks."  
Lily walked down at that moment and went to the fridge. They all watched her quietly as she got herself a glass of water and gulped it down. Setting the glass in the sink, she looked over at Sirius.  
"So... how long have you been gay?" she asked bluntly.  
"Whaaaa?!" he asked, confused.  
"Well... if you love Remus so much, it can't have happened overnight..."  
James roared with laughter as Remus sighed and shook his head.  
"What?! NO! I said that because he gave me food!"  
"OH!" Lily smiled, "So you love whoever feeds you?"  
"What?"  
"Well in that case... I don't think I should like to cook for you anymore... it might get wierd and I don't think James would appreciate it..."  
Sirius slapped himself in the forehead, "Quick witted as always Evans... even when you're half asleep..."  
She smiled and streched and headed back up to her room. Once they heard her door close, Sirius swore.  
"Damn... I should have asked her to make me some bacon before she left..."  
Remus laughed at him and headed back to the library as James sat, snikering, at the table.  
"Ohhh shut up," Sirius complained leaving to the sitting room.

That evening, Lily sat comfortably in her bed, snuggled in her silk pajamas. She was happily examining the cover of a book she had planned on reading. Opening the book up to the first page, she smiled and sank deeper under the blankets. It was chilly that night.  
Just as she began the prologue, and started to get into the story, she heard her name called from outside her door.  
"Lils!!" came the voice, "Liiiiiiilllllllyyyyyy!"  
Lily sighed, lifting herself out of her comfort zone and walked to the door.  
"Yes?" she asked, opening the door to a puppy dog pouting Sirius.  
"I'm hungry!" he exclaimed, falling to his knees and clinging to her waist.  
"Woah! Alright alright!" she laughed, "Let go you fool!"  
James walked up the stairs to see what the commotion was. He froze up and smacked himself in the forehead.  
"First Remus, now you!" James sighed, "Why are you all snuggling... or whatever you're doing... with MY girl?!"  
"Well James, I thought it would be a little odd to do this to Remus..." Sirus noted.  
"Let go Sirius, I'll make you guys some supper!" Lily laughed.  
"BOOOYAAAHHH!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping to his feet and rushing down the stairs, "TOLD YA MY CHARM WOULD WORK MOONY! YOU OWE ME A GALLEON!"  
Lily laughed and walked down with James to see Remus reluctantly hand Sirius a gold coin. She walked into the kitchen and got to work. She wanted to get this over with so she could go back to her book.  
"ALL DONE!" she called out when she had set everything on the table.  
Almost immediately, James and Sirius were fighting with eachother to get through the doorway. Remus came up behind them and pushed them both in so they landed in a pile on the floor. He stepped over the two struggling boys and sat down.  
"Thanks Lily," he smiled as James and Sirius both jumped up, shooting angry looks at eachother.  
"Yeah Lils, thanks!" Sirius grinned, ploping down beside Remus and savagely attacking the food on his plate.  
"Mmm... thanks," James agreed, kissing Lily as Remus shot grossed out looks at the flecks of food flying from Sirius' plate.  
"Sirius... if you're going to eat like an animal, eat on the floor!" Lily joked.  
Sirius looked up at her, back at his plate, to the floor then back at his plate and promptly placed it on the floor. He then transformed into Padfoot and resumed his attack on the defenseless potatoes. Lily laughed and streched.  
"So can I head back to my room then?" she asked, "Or do you need something else?"  
"Well... I need to be loved once in a while you know," James piped up,"You've been keeping yourself locked up all day! I haven't gotten a hug since we got back from the beach..."  
"Sorry your Majesty," Lily mocked, "I didn't realize you were so needy."  
"Oh. I am." James stated, swallowing a mouthful of food, "I need you in the morning... in the afternoon... and especially at night."  
Remus gaged a bit and Lily's expression hardened.  
"Well... if that's how you're gonna be, I'm off to bed!" she stated jokingly, walking over and hugging Remus, "Night!" she smiled, bending down to pet Sirius, "Night to you too, mutt," she smiled, squealing as he licked her cheek. She wiped it off, muttering something about disgusting while smiling, and walked past James.  
"What... I don't get a kiss?!" he whined.  
"Nope!" Lily grinned, "Night James!"  
As Lily walked out, Remus laughed at James and Sirius transformed back to his normal self. Dusting himself off, he grinned at James.  
"Rejected mate... by your own girl too... ouch," he laughed.  
"Sod off Padfoot... I'm not the one with food all down my front."  
"... yeah... yeah whatever..." Sirius said, his grin dropping, "Well! I'm off to get a shower!"  
"Good," Remus smiled, getting up and putting his plate in the sink, "You need one!"  
"... Yeah I do... see you guys later!" Sirius agreed, heading off to his room.  
"Man Remus... She's been cuddling you two more than me today!" James complained.  
"Sorry mate... I tried to get her off!" Remus offered.  
"It's okay, but I think I'm off to bed... there's not much of a point to being up right now!" James laughed.  
"Alright, see you tomorrow then."  
"Night Moony!"

Later on that night, Lily ended up being too warm. Remembering she had brought no shorts comfortable enough to sleep in, she decided she would ask Sirius for a pair of his. His shorts were always the most comfortable, he was picky like that.  
Lifting herself, once again, out of bed, she silently headed across the hall to Sirius' room. She didn't bother knocking, she figured he was still downstairs. Opening the door and walking in, she turned around and froze up.  
Sirius was standing in front of his dresser, his dripping hair hanging to his shoulders, in a towel. She figured she must have caught him getting out of the shower, since his chest was still glistening from steam. He looked up at her and jumped, but quickly regained his composure and smiled at her.  
"Hey Lils," he said, "You could have knocked you know."  
"S-sorry!" she blushed, "I thought you were still downstairs..."  
"Its alright," he laughed, "Don't worry about it. My towel's on, right? That's all that matters. So, how can I help you?"  
"Well... I wanted to borrow a pair of shorts, if that's alright," Lily smiled.  
"Sure, no problem. You can wear the softest boxers I have, sound good?" he smiled, rummaging through his drawers.  
Lily nodded and caught the boxers Sirius tossed to her, holding them out to admire them.  
"Hey Sirius," James said, walking into the room, "I can't sleep wha..." he froze up, seeing Lily holding his best friends boxers and Sirius in a towel, "WHAT THE HELL?!"  
"James mate! Calm down!" Sirius jumped.  
Lily blinked, clutching the shorts in one hand and gave James a questioning look.  
"What exactly are you two doing?!" James exclaimed, looking from his towel-clad friend to his girlfriend.  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked, popping his head into the doorway.  
"You tell me!" James spluttered, turning to look at Remus, "I walked in and Lily is holding Padfoots boxers and he's in a towel!"  
"Ah... I see the problem."  
"YEAH! You get it!"  
"You're blowing things out of proportion."  
"Yea- wait... what?!"  
"You're blowing things out of proportion," Lily repeated, "I just wanted a pair of shorts... sheesh."  
James stared, stunned, as she walked past him and into her own room. He looked over at Sirius who shrugged.  
"Really mate... she didn't think I was in here."  
"Wow... you are paranoid..." Remus chuckled, leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2!... (no? really? -.-') this one's more actiony... yay action :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT (repeat: do not!) own any Harry Potter characters or related... thingies... . They all belong to the wonderful J.K.R!! YAY! GO HER :D... **

The next morning, James decided he would sleep in. He was still frustrated that his girlfriend, HIS!, was cuddling and... things... more with his friends than he was. Sure, she was just being friendly but...  
He rolled over, thinking all this as he tried to get back to sleep.  
Sirius was like a brother to Lily. He had protected her and helped her out in some hard times... so did Remus.  
Remus was more of her best friend though, he reminded himself. She had said so herself. They both shared the intrest in books, they were both really smart...  
James was suddenly wondering why Lily was with him and not one of the other two...  
"Snap out of it James... you're being ridiculous," he said to himself, sitting up and pushing his jet-black hair out of his eyes.  
Squinting out the window, he glared at the sun which had so cruely woken him in the first place. Like it really needed to shine so bright!  
Deciding it was pointless to eve TRY to get back to sleep, he lifted himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. A nice shower should wake him up. Snatching a towel from the closet and setting it on the counter, he started turning the faucets.  
He turned the shower on, let his shorts drop to the floor and stepped in. The water pelted his skin and seemed to wash his worries away as it ran down his body. He decided that once he was dressed, he would go find Lily and spend some time with her.

Lily, meanwhile, was downstairs cooking bacon and eggs for her over eager friends. Sirius was practically drooling and Remus kept glancing up from his book and licking his lips. Leave it to dogs, thought Lily with a chuckle.  
Once the breakfast was done, she set down three plates and set one asside for James. Sitting down between Sirius and Remus, she began to eat in her lady-like way. The two boys also started eating, Remus in his usual way and Sirius being more polite than normally.  
"Well... nice of you to be considerate about not getting bacon bits on me while you eat," Lily joked, "Why so proper?"  
"Well since you're being so lady-like, I would look like an even MESSIER eater if I didn't smarten up," Sirius joked, "Besides... I'm not as hungry as I was last night."

Lily smiled and laughed. After finishing her breakfast and clearing the table, she decided she would get the dishes done. She couldn't very well trust Sirius or James with it, and Remus had already headed off to the library.  
She did wonder why he was in there so much...  
Sirius sat at the table and watched as Lily waved her wand and the dishes began washing themselves. Turning round, Lily smiled at Sirius, who had a thoughtful expression. He smiled back and looked out the window, all the while thinking...  
"What's on your mind?" Lily asked, adding jokingly, "It's not like you to think."  
Sirius chuckled, "Yeah... I'm just thinking about the stuff that happened yesterday..."  
"Oh?" Lily said, sitting beside him, "What about it?"  
"Well, maybe James isn't being that paranoid," he mused, "I mean, you are his girlfriend."  
"Yeah, but he should know that I wouldn't do anything with you two," Lily pointed out.  
"Well, it's not that... Look at it from his point of view," Sirius began, leaning on the table and looking at Lily, "His best mates are getting more attention from his girlfriend than he is, he walks in on me in a towel and you holding a pair of my boxers... and on top of that, you have been kinda neglecting him."  
Lily frowned a bit, "You know... I never thought about that..." she looked down, "Great... now I feel horrible... I'll go appologize."  
"Good idea," he nodded, "I would feel bad if I were him..."  
She smiled and hugged him then lifted herself up from the table and headed up to James' room to apologize.

James stood in front of the now open window, shirtless, gladly welcoming the breeze that flew in. His dripping hair was beginning to dry, finally, and the wind pushed it back. A small click came from behind him and he turned to see a thoughtful Lily walk in.  
She glanced at him and closed the door behind her. Was it just him or did she seem guilty...?  
Uh oh... what happened, he asked himself.  
She walked over, her eyes on the floor, and stood in front of him. His shorts fluttered in the breeze and he looked at her questioningly.  
"Hi Lils... what's up?" he asked, trying not to sound too suspicious.  
"I..." she began, looking up at him awkwardly, "Well... I wanted to apologize..."  
"For... what?" James asked, letting a little worry slip in without meaning to.  
"For being so..." looking away, Lily chose her words carefully, "Because I was ignoring you and spenidng more time with Remus and Sirius..."  
"It's alright..." he said unconvincingly.  
"No it's not!" Lily exclaimed, looking up at him fiercely, "I was making you feel horrible and I didn't notice! I'm sorry!"  
James caught her as she threw herself into his arms. Smiling to himself, he held her close.  
"Lily," he smiled, "It's alright... I'll live..."  
She looked up at him and smiled. James leaned down and kissed her deeply, feeling her arms slide up around his neck. Smiling as they pulled apart, he chuckled.  
"Feel better?"  
"Yeah... as long as you arn't mad at me," Lily smiled back.

Later on that day, Lily felt like a walk through the woods. When she told James she was going though, he didn't seem to want her to go by herself...  
"But you can't go into the woods alone!" he had protested, "What if you get attacked by something?!"  
Lily had scoffed and left anyways. She hadn't noticed the big black beast dogging her heels though. The dog had a soft trot, so he easily kept up quietly... even if he didn't think she needed to be followed.  
As Lily was climbing over a log, she stumbled and caught herself, catching a glimpse of black fur dart behind a tree. She turned around swiftly, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary, and kept walking along the trail. There was nothing to worry about, she reminded herself, she was a witch after all!  
As she came to a stream, she realized she would have to wade through it. Pulling off her sneakers and socks and stepping into the cold water, she realized that it was deeper than it seemed. Shivvering slightly, she steped forward, getting deeper every step.  
By the time she was in water up to her mid thighs, and halfway across, she decided this wasn't a stream, but a river. The strong pull of the water indicated her decision was acurate. The rocks at the bottom were round and smooth, as well as slippery, and Lily found she was having a hard time keeping her balance. She felt like she was being watched and glanced over her shoulder quickly...  
Which was a mistake.  
She slipped on one of the rounder, smoother rocks and fell into the water. The current was pulling her away and she couldn't regain her footing long enough to get back up. Her wand, which was sitting uncomfortably in her pocket, was eluding her attempts to draw it.

Just as she was about to give up, a big, black, shaggy dog swam up to meet her. She sighed, realizing her suspicions of being followed were true and wrapped her arms around the beast's neck. It pulled her out and shook off on the bank as she rung out her hair and clothes.  
"So you followed me, hm, Sirius?" she asked, ringing some more water from her red locks and looking away from the dog.  
The shadow cast on the ground beside her changed from beast to human.  
"Not my idea Lils, blame James."  
She turned with a rueful smile at her still wet friend, "Oh? So you're under his command?"  
"Nah. I knew you could do well on your own, but to ease his paranoid mind, I followed. Good thing I did too, hm?" he smiled back.  
"I suppose..." she looked at her clothes, pointed her now drawn wand at them and they dried. She repeated this with her hair and on Sirius.  
"Your shoes headed downstream, eh Lils?" Sirius pointed out, feeling his lovely dry hair.  
"Accio shoes!" Lily commanded and they flew into her outstretched hand. Her socks were cleverly tucked inside the toe so she tugged them out, dried them off and slid them on.  
"And how exactly do you plan on getting back accross?" Sirius asked pointedly.  
"Same way I got accross I suppose," Lily shrugged, "Or I could do this," she pointed her wand at a fallen log, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
She positioned the log securely into a spot where she could later come back and cross it.  
"Why didn't you do that in the first place?"  
"Because I don't need to use magic for everything... and I didn't think it was that deep," she admitted, "Don't tell James... he'll go mad."  
Sirius laughed, "Wasn't planning on it Lils. I don't need to see Prongs' head blow up. That was last years' Halloween gag."  
Rolling her eyes, Lily stood up and kept going on her walk, Sirius falling into step beside her.

As they walked, Lily felt as though she were being watched again. Knowing it couldn't be Sirius, since he was walking slightly in front of her, she kept glancing over her shoulder. Wondering if she was just being paranoid, she shrugged it off as a squirrel and decided she would just stick closer to Sirius.  
At the sound of a stick cracking behind them, Lily jumped and grabbed a hold of Sirius' arm. He gave her a questioning look and glanced over his shoulder to where the sound came from.  
"You okay Lils? You seem kinda... jumpy," he pointed out, "It was probably just a little animal."  
"Yeah..." Lily agreed, even though she was certain the sound came from something larger... much larger...  
Just as Lily was about to calm down, a spark of green light crackled past them, sending an eerie wind to blow back their hair. They spun round to see a tall, cloaked figure with a pointed hood and a skull mask twirling a wand between his fingers.  
"Oh darn, I missed," he sneered, lifting his wand again, "You won't be so lucky this time!"  
As the Death eater began to speak his next horrid spell, Sirius transformed, quick as a rabbit, and ran behind him. Lily, clueing in, whipped out her own wand.  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" she shouted, sending the wand flying into the woods and the Death Eater tripping over Sirius' shaggy back.  
Running over, getting as close as she dared, she raised her wand again.  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" she commanded.  
The Death Eater's body went stiff and rigid as Sirius transformed back into his human self.  
"Lils, we gotta get out of here. Chances are there's more where he came from," Sirius noted with apropriate urgency.  
Lily nodded and took his hand as they ran off back to the river where she had placed the log. As they crossed it, she thanked herself for being clever enough to place it there. They ran inside the cabin as soon as they reached it and Lily ran to James, who was looking confused. Throwing herself into his arms, panting, Sirius grimly explained what happened.  
"Someone has to go to the Ministry to tell them," he suggested, his chest heaving, "I doubt he'll be going anywhere fast."  
James, his arms wrapped around Lily, held her closer and tighter.  
"Thanks for keeping her safe Padfoot," he smiled.  
"I'll go to the ministry," Remus offered, "Why don't you relax, Sirius, you look like you just ran a marathon."  
Sirius smirked and padded off into the sitting room and flopped into a large, squishy chair. James bade Remus goodbye and hugged Lily again as Remus dissaparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ahh... the beloved chapter 3... My favorite part is the ending **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT (repeat: do not!) own any Harry Potter characters or related... thingies... . They all belong to the wonderful J.K.R!! YAY! GO HER :D... nor do I own polaroid cameras :P**

"I'm glad you're safe Lils," James said into her hair, kissing the top of her head, "I donno what I would've done if you'd gotten hurt."  
"I'm glad you care so much James," Lily smiled up at him, kissing him gently.  
"I'm glad Sirius was there too... I have to go thank him..."  
"Me first!" Lily laughed, jumping up and running into the sitting room, leaving James to sigh and smirk to himself.  
She ran into the sitting room and flew into Siruis' lap hugging him, "As much as I hate that you followed me... thanks. I don't think I could have done that without you."  
"No problem Lils... but shift your eight a little to the right will you?" Sirius asked in a pained voice. Lily shifted, "Thanks."  
"Sorry..."  
"Don't worry about it!"  
"Hey Padfoot," James sighed, walking into the room, "How many times have I told you Lily's MINE?"  
"Sod off Prongs... she jumped on me, not the other way around!"  
Lily laughed and stood up, "There, now you have no reason to argue."  
"Look whatcha did James!" Sirius pouted, "You made her move."  
"Good!" James retorted.  
Lily sighed, "You two will find anything to argue about sometimes..." then she left the room.

Remus didn't return 'till that evening, tired and worn from having dealt with the ministry. He walked into the library, grabbed a book and sprawled on the couch. Lily smiled at him as she walked in behind him.  
"You hungry?" she asked.  
"Yeah..." Remus nodded, "Do I have to get up?"  
"Nah, I'll bring it in to you," Lily flashed a smile and headed to the kitchen.  
James and Sirius poked their heads around the corner.  
"OoooOOOOooooohhhh," Sirius mocked, "Look who gets special treatment from Lils!"  
"OH NO!" James overeacted, "What if she wants him instead of me now?!"  
"Sod off you two, I'm tired..."  
"Why Moony? The ministry annoy you?" Sirius asked, sitting on the couch beside him.  
"Yes... they finally agreed to come and see and it took them an hour just to get the location right," Remus sighed, "I really wonder why we let them be so incompetent sometimes..."  
"Because we have to be good little boys or Lily will punish us," James grinned.  
"Damn straight," Lily agreed, walking in and handing remus a plate of food.

Remus thanked her and began to eat, though he kept reading. Sirius joked that he had now shut off the outside world and got smacked in the forehead by a pickle. James laughed and got one tossed onto his nose.  
"Careful you guys... I hope you know any mess you make I don't plan to clean it," Lily warned.  
Sirius and James regarded eachother in mock horror.  
"Oh no Prongs! We actually have to CLEAN if we make a mess!"  
"I know Padfoot! It's awful!"  
"I'm scared!"  
"HOLD ME!"  
"Let me go you dumbass!"  
"No!"  
"ARGH! Don't touch that!"  
"Sorry! If you weren't squirming I wouldn't have!"  
Lily sighed and left them to their squabbling to head up to her room.

She pulled the curtains back to look out on the moonlit forest. Everything seemed eerie and it now began to sink in as to how much danger she had been in. Sliding out of the clothes she had been wearing, she pulled on the boxers she had borrowed from Sirius and a tank top. Standing back at the window, she saw some lights in the forest, and gathered it must be the ministry. Lost in thought, she didn't hear her door open and when she felt hot breath on her shoulder and her name whispered into her ear, she had to take all her willpower to stop from screaming.  
"Lily..." the voice whispered into her ear, "You alright? You seem... a little frightened."  
She turned, expecting to see James, but instead found herself staring into Remus' eyes. A sigh of relief escaping her, she smiled up at him, "Nah... I'm alright... you startled me though... I didn't hear you knock... I thought you were James."  
"Nah... he and Sirius are still squabbling but now they've moved to the floor of the library... It was too noisy down there so I came up to see if you were okay..." he answered sitting on her bed, "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yeah..." she hesitated, "Ah who'm I kidding... No I'm not," she sat beside him, "It just started to sink in as to how much danger I was actually in... and it's scaring me... Even though I know it's over and done with."  
Remus smiled a friendly smile and pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry Lils, you know we're always here for you, always. We won't let anything happen to you... especially not James."  
She giggled and hugged him back, "Thanks Remus," she wiped away a tear, "I'm over reacting anyways."  
"Nah. It's okay to be scared. Everyone is, even if they're too cocky like James and Sirius to admit it."  
Lily laughed again and kissed his cheek, "I had a long day... I think I'll head off to bed."  
"Sleep well then!"  
"I will... night!"  
They smiled at eachother and Remus closed the door softly behind him as Lily snuggled deeply under the blankets to get to sleep.

Remus walked back downstairs to find that Sirius and James had finally given up fighting and had fallen asleep...  
On top of eachother...  
From the looks of it, James was the winner, since he was on Sirius...  
But Remus had to laugh and fetch Lily's polaroid instant develop film camera and snap a shot or two of their little cuddle session. He rolled James off Sirius with his foot and woke them both, sliding the pictures in his pocket to show Lily later.  
"Mmph... whut time 'zit Moony?" Sirius mumbled from the floor.  
"'Bout 12."  
"At night?"  
"Yep."  
"Ugh... lemme go backtasleep..." he slurred the last three words as James simply lay on his back beside him, eyes half open.  
"James?"  
"Whuzzit Moony?"  
"You're laying on your arm funny."  
"I know."  
"It looks about to break."  
"It is..."  
"So move it..."  
"I can't... Sirius petrified it..."  
"Oh I see," Remus walked over and shifted his friend's arm to a more unbreakable position.  
"Moony?"  
"Yes James?"  
"Carry me to bed..."  
"What?"  
"Carry me... I'm bushed."  
Remus sighed and threw James over his shoulder. He carried him to his room and came back for Sirius, who had seen fit to curl up in a ball on the floor and go back to sleep.  
"Sirius... get the hell off the floor and go to bed."  
"Can't I sleep here?"  
"No."  
"Can I stay with you?"  
"Why?"  
"'M'too lazy to go all the way to my room... s'at the end of the hall..."  
"Sirius..."  
"Unless you wanna carry me to my room too..."  
"No way! You have more muscle than James, you're heavier and I'm tired."  
"Then lemme stay in yer room."  
"Oh for the love of MERLIN Sirius! Fine!"  
Sirius grinned sleepily and followed his friend to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: mm... another good chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT (repeat: do not!) own any Harry Potter characters or related... thingies... . They all belong to the wonderful J.K.R!! YAY! GO HER:D... nor do I own polaroid cameras :P**

The next morning, Lily smiled at James who walked into the kitchen as she cooked breakfast. He sleepily smiled at her and she returned the smile with her own, chipper, wide awake grin.  
"Where's the other two?" she asked, flipping an egg.  
"Unno... still asleep I guess," James yawned as Lily pushed a plate under his nose.  
"Well, I'll go get them while you eat," she left the room and headed up the stairs.  
A minute later, James gave her a quetioning look as she ran back into the kitchen, fetched her camera from the counter and rushed back out. James, curious as ever, set down his fork and followed her up to Remus' room. He entered the room where she stood giggling and snapping photos and tried not to roar with laughter himself as he saw what was so funny.  
Sirius had aparently stayed the night with Remus...  
And had decided he was in a cuddly mood.  
Sirius was curled up to Remu's back, looking very comfortable with his arm around Moony's waist. Remus was laying, seeming to have ignored Sirius the whole night, hugging the pillow to his head. Lily was feverishly snapping photos and storing them in her pocket. She decided it was time to wake them after about eight photos.  
Giggling, she walked over to Remus' side of the bed and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Remus?" she cooed gently, "Time to wake up, breakfast is ready."  
Remus smiled, "Your voice is wonderful to wake up to Lils..."  
"Yeah, but what's at your back and around your waist isn't!" James roared with laughter, waking both boys up.  
Sirius gave a yelp and pulled away from Remus as though he were made of hot coals. Lily giggled as James continued to roar with laughter as Remus regarded Sirius with anger and disgust.  
"See why I didn't want you staying with me? SEE?!" he bellowed.  
"How was I to know I'd snuggle you?!" Sirius countered, crossing his arms, "I was tired, okay... you must just have a girly figure for me to want to hold you!"  
"Oh?! I have a girly figure, do I?! Hey, Lils, is my figure girly?"  
"WOAH! I don't like the way this conversation turned!" James exclaimed.  
"Of course you don't!" Lily smiled, "You have a very manly figure... it's quite attractive."  
"LILS!" James winced.  
"Oh James, I'm only giving him a compliment."  
"Yeah Prongs."  
"Sod off Padfoot..."  
"Can we all just stop? This is not how I like to start my mornings..."  
"I agree with Remus, let's go eat breakfast."  
"OOH! Lily cooked breakfast?"  
"Well obviously if she's telling us it's ready. I doubt she'd let James near the stove anyways."  
"Well sooooorrrrreeeee for not being as smart as you Moony!"  
"Sod off Padfoot."

As they sat around the table, Lily giggling still at their morning adventure, Sirius and Remus constantly shot eachother glares. James simply sat with his happy grin and chuckled once in a while when he caught them glaring. After they had finished eating, Remus pulled out a few polaroids. He slid them across the table to Lily and she picked them up curiously.  
"That's why James shouldn't be laughing," he explained as Lily burst into uncontrolable fits of giggles.  
James looked from Remus to Lily and then to the pictures, then up at Sirius, who shrugged, "Can I see?" he asked.  
Lily, still giggling, handed him one, but kept the others in her hands. He turned it over to see the picture and froze up.  
"When was this?!" he asked, shocked.  
"Last night," Remus stated, grinning at him, "You fell asleep on eachother after your fight, so I thought it would make a good memory and took some photos... just like Lils did of me me and Sirius..."  
"Oh that's awful..." James grumbled, handing the photo to Sirius.  
Sirius's jaw dropped, "Well... you seem to have been comfortable... your leg's even over me..."  
"Shaddap..." James looked at Remus, "Why didn't we wake up like that?"  
"What? Did you think I'd want you waking up, screaming at eachother and waking poor Lily?"  
"ARGH!" Sirius grumbled, "Not fair! Moony has an excuse for EVERYTHING!"  
"I know... it's unnatural, isn't it Padfoot?"  
"Yes, it is Prongs... do you think he's not from here?"  
"You mean like maybe he's from Scotland originally?"  
"No! I mean like an alien!"  
"That technically is an alien. Someone from another country who is in another one is alien to that country... and no, I'm not from Scotland."  
"AAARGH! There he goes again Prongs! Being all smart-like!"  
"I know Padfoot! Maybe we should run before he tries to... TEACH US!"  
Remus and Lily sighed and exchanged 'why do we let them live?' smirks as they screamed and ran out of the kitchen. Lily gathered their plates and started the dishes. She felt like doing them by hand today, so she pulled out a dishcloth from a drawer beside her. Remus decided that he would help her and grabbed a drying towel from the drawer as well.  
Lily smiled at him and they washed the dishes together, laughing at the other two idiots.

Meanwhile, the other two idiots were outside playing catch, a game that muggles play that Lily had shown them. They learned the first time that the ball does not magically deflect itself if it is coming at your face and they learned that they should aim better. They were now using the mitts Lily had advised them to, since they also learned that a baseball flying into your hand at high speed... really smarts.  
"So... What's the bets Lils uses those pics as blackmail?" Sirius asked, tossing the ball.  
"Very high... more likely for Moony to though," James replied, catching the ball and tossing it back.  
"Yeah... you have a point..." Sirius agreed.  
"Do you think we should try and burn those then?"  
"Most likely yes... but I have this odd feeling that if we do, our heads might get a beating from Lils..."  
"Point..."  
"Prongs..."  
"Yes Padfoot?"  
"Do me a favor."  
"What's that?"  
"Never EVER hug me like that again."  
"Deal."

The dishes were done. Lily was happy. Very happy. So happy in fact that she decided to never do them by hand again. Remus, also happy, agreed wholeheartedly that dishes, for the rest of their lives, would be done by magic.  
"Glad that's over with," Lily smiled at him, "Wanna go curl up with a book?"  
"Sounds wonderful," Remus smiled, offering her his arm.  
They walked into the hall just as Sirius and James walked back into the house.  
"GYAH!" James excalimed, dropping the ball he held, "Now she's gunna MARRY him!"  
"Oh stop that James," Lily sighed.  
"Yeah Prongs, you lost her. It's your own fault."  
"I BLAME YOU PADFOOT! She probably think's I'm with you now, so she left to be with Remus!"  
"Oh sod off James!" Lily sighed, walking into the library.  
They all stood in silence, not used to Lily using such crude language (pfft... crude, yeah right) . Remus shrugged and followed Lily to the library as Sirius and James stood dumbly in the doorway.  
"Maybe... we took it... a little far?" James suggested.  
"We? More like you mate. Wasn't me she told to sod off. I think she feels like you don't trust her. I know I would if my girl kept being worried I was with her best friends instead of her," Sirius retorted.  
"Padfoot... She would have reason to worry if you hung out with her friends more than with her."  
"Well... I mean if I wasn't doing anything with them..."  
"Yeah... sure."  
"Are you suggesting something with that?"  
"No, never."  
"That sounded heavy with sarcasm!"  
"Did it? Oops."  
"SO DID THAT!"  
"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" came Lily's voice, bellowing from the library.  
Both boys flinched and stop arguing immediately. James walked back outside and Sirius followed, shutting the door behind him. They sat on the front step, James tossing the ball up and catching it.  
"Maybe you should apologize to her?" Sirius suggested.  
"I will..."  
"If you don't, when she dumps you, she's mine."  
"WHAT?!" James exclaimed, letting the ball drop onto his head.  
"I was only joking mate!" Sirius laughed, "I just wanted to watch you get conked by that ball!"  
"Ugh..." James picked the ball back up, "Sometimes, Padfoot, I wonder why I keep you around."  
"You love me too much not to."  
"I debate with myself about that... a lot."

Lily sat, steaming mad, reading her book, her legs crossed under her black, mid thigh skirt. She furiously turned a page, nearly tearing it from the binding and Remus looked up at her from his own book. Eyebrows raised, he reached over and covered the pages of her book.  
"What?!" she snapped, looking up at him.  
"You seem to be mad... am I right?"  
"YES!" she almost screamed, slamming the book down on her knees, "I KNOW I'm spending a lot of time with you and Sirius, but James doesn't ALWAYS have to suspect me, does he?! It makes me feel like a SLUT!"  
Remus jumped, "Ahh..."  
"I just wish he would stop!" tears of frustration were sliding down her cheeks now, "He's so paranoid! It's like he thinks I don't love him! WHICH I DO!"  
"I know you do..." he agreed, patting her on the knee.  
"OF COURSE YOU DO! But he seems to think I DON'T!"  
"Lily... you're awfully loud."  
"I know I am!"  
Just then there was a tap at the door. They both looked at the door.  
"Come in?" Remus called.  
James pushed the door open and stood in the frame. He looked from Remus' hand on Lily's knee to their faces, then remembered what he had heard before opening the door, then looked back at Lily.  
"What?" she asked grumpily.  
"Ah... I just..." James stuttered, as Remus removed his hand from her knee, sitting back up straight.  
"Did you hit your head?" Lily asked, eyeing the red mark on his forehead.  
James stood in silence a moment then stormed off back outside, "SIRIUS!"  
Lily and Remus exchanged questioning looks, heard Sirius yelp in pain, then watched James calmy walk back into the library.  
"Sorry about that..." he cleared his throat, "Now! As I was about to say... Remus, could you leave us be for a moment?"  
"No."  
"And why not?"  
"I'm reading... and making sure you don't screw yourself over."  
"... fair enough," he turned to Lily, "Now... I wanted to apologize."  
"Go on," Lily sat, expressionless.  
"I've been a real ass... and..."  
"Continue."  
"I'm sorry for not..." he glanced at Remus who smiled from behind his book, "I'm sorry for acting like I don't trust you and I realize..."  
"You realize...?"  
"I realize that I was also making it seem like I didn't trust Remus and Sirius... so... I'm sorry... and I'll stop," he walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. He took her hands and smiled, "I just love you so much, I'm worried that you'll leave me for someone better."  
She sighed with a rueful smirk, "Oh James!" she hugged him and let him go, "I forgive you... you sop."  
"Thanks... now can you tell me one thing?"  
"What's that?"  
"Tell me why Remus' hand on your knee? And why did you scream yes, have him tell you you were loud, and you agree? Because I'm quite worried about that."  
She glared at him a moment, in silence.  
"Prongs, mate, do you really think I'd do that?"  
"No... not really... I just..."  
"James, you idiot!" Lily cried, making him wince, "You're lucky I love you!"  
James sighed in relief and hugged her again.  
"Li-i-i-i-l-e-e-e-e-e!" came Sirius' voice from the door, causing them all to look over to where he was peaking in, "I'm hungry... is it lunchtime yet?"  
She laughed, "Sure... why not? I'll get started on it," she lifted herself out of her chair and set off to work in the kitchen.  
"It's a good thing I apologized when I did Padfoot. Moony had his hand halfway up her skirt by the time I got here! If I hadn't gotten here in time... I'm afraid of what might have happened!"  
"Moony! I didn't think you were like that!"  
"What? Like you?"  
"... Sod off Moony."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: yes... it is shorter than usual... OH WELL! At least I got more than one chapter up! xD**

**Disclaimer: don't own noffin Harry Potter related... all I own is my amazing plot... heh... xD**

Lily was hapily humming to herself as she was cooking. She smiled out the window and began to think about their time spent together so far. Most of hers was with Remus, Sirius or by herself, and she decided she wanted some time with James, alone, tomorrow. She already had planned to read for most of today, since she really wanted to finish that book.  
Just then, Sirius walked in and flopped at the table, "Li-i-i-i-i-l-e-e-e!"  
"It's cooking Sirius..."  
"I know... but..."  
"But what?"  
"James is being mean to meeee!"  
"Do I look like your mother?"  
"Merlin's beard, no! And thank God for that!"  
Lily laughed, "Alright Sirius... what do you want me to do about it?"  
"Make him stop?"  
"What's he even doing?"  
"Braging that he has a girl and I don't."  
"So go get yourself a girl?"  
"I can't do it just like that! They're all muggles around here and if I brought a girl here, she'd be worried about why the dishes were washing themselves."  
Lily laughed, "So don't bring her here."  
"Well thats no fun..."  
"Why? What can you do with her here that you can't anywhere else?"  
"..."  
"Sirius?"  
"..."  
"You dog!"  
"Yes, I am... what's your point?"  
"That that's a horrible thing to think of?"  
Sirius shrugged and leaned back in his seat, "What were you thinking?"  
"What do you mean what was I thinking?"  
"Well I couldn't think of anything so I kept quiet."  
"..."  
"OH! Now you can't think of anything?!"  
"Oh Sirius... get out of my hair will you?"  
"I'm not in it though," he walked over and stood behind her and started playing with her hair, "Now I am."  
"Sirius!" she laughed, "Shoo! I'll call you when it's ready!"  
"Ohhh alright," he transformed and walked out with his tail between his legs and his ears drooped, leaving Lily to laugh as she finished lunch.

When they had finished eating lunch, Remus sitting at the table reading, James had a sudden thought.  
"Hey... Remus..." he asked slowly.  
"What is it James?"  
"Isn't it a full moon in two days?"  
"Yes... it is..."  
"So... what are we gunna do then? We can't keep you in here... 'cause of Lils and I doubt dad would appreciate it if we left his cabin busted up..."  
"We could stay in the cellar?" Sirius suggested, looking at the door leading off the kitchen to it.  
"But the door..." James pointed out.  
"I could charm it?" Lily suggested, "I know some good protecting charms and in the morning I could take them off."  
"Yeah... I don't think there's anything in the cellar anyways," James agreed, getting up to check.  
"So it's decided then?" Sirius asked.  
"Sure," Remus shrugged.  
"You seem tired, mate."  
"I am..."  
"Go take a nap then."  
"Good idea. I think I will," Remus agreed, pulling himself out of his chair to head up to his room.  
Lily magic'd their plates into the sink and with a wave of her wand they began washing themselves. James walked back up and shut the door behind him.  
"Yep. It's empty down there 'cept for a few things, and they can get busted up, it doesn't matter... where'd Moony go?"  
"He went off to bed," Sirius yawned, "I think I will too."  
"To his bed?" James smirked, Lily holding back a giggle.  
"No, to my own," Sirius rolled his eyes.  
"You two are both tired... were you up late last night?"  
"Sod off James, I'd hex you, but I'm going to bed," Sirius growled, leaving the room.  
Lily giggled and sat with James, "You should stop that."  
"Why's that?" he smiled at her.  
"Because two against one arn't good odds in a duel, and don't expect me to bail out your arse when you've dug your own grave."  
"You wouldn't help?!"  
"No. Not if you bring it on yourself."  
"Aww... Lils... don't you love me?"  
"Of course I do. I just don't stick up for you when I've told you I won't... and when you got yourself into it in the first place."  
"Aww... you don't love me," he pouted.  
She laughed and went to the sink to dry the dishes and put them away, "James... you're a real idiot sometimes."  
"I know, but that's why you love me. You're smarter'n me."  
She laughed again and threw the dishtowel into his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: woot! Another chapter! happy dance ... I'm okay... -shifty eyes-**

**Disclaimer: don't own noffin Harry Potter related... all I own is my amazing plot... heh... xD**

Suppertime came sooner than expected and Lily wearily laid the food on the table. She found herself tired and decided she would go to sleep as soon as she was done eating. James sat down at the table, thinking, no doubt, about what will happen on the full moon. Lily smiled and headed upstairs to Sirius' room since she decided she would get Remus on the way back down the hall. Lily turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. She looked in and found Sirius asleep on the chair...  
James jumped as he suddenly heard Lily exclaim shrilly "OH MERLIN THAT'S CUTE!"

Seconds later, James had sprinted up the stairs, past a sleepy Remus, who also came to see what the rukus was, and into Sirius' bedroom. Lily stood in the doorway, so he couldn't see past her. He tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a quizical look when she looked at him with an "oh-how-cute" smile.  
"Lily..." he asked slowly, "Why did you shout?"  
She giggled, slightly embarassed, "Sorry... it's just..."  
She moved out of Jame's way so he could see past her to where Sirius lay in the chair. He had transformed into Padfoot for some odd reason and had aparently left the window open because currently...  
Sirius was bed to a couple of squirrels and a chickadee snuggled up on his head. He gazed at Lily quizically since she had woken him so abruplty.  
Remus padded in behind James and chuckled, "Aparently you're loved Padfoot."  
Sirius snorted and laid his head back on his paws, the squirrels chittering slightly at being moved.  
Lily giggled and James laughed, "That'll teach you to leave the window open, mate!"

Sirius let out a low growl and the little critters scurried and flew back out the window. He changed back to his human self and stretched.  
"Well... I was having trouble getting comfortable, so I opened the window to let some air in it and curled up in the chair... then transformed because humans don't curl well... I didn't even know they were there until Lils so graciously shreiked," he chuckled.  
"Sorry," Lily appologized with a sheepish smile.  
"Don't worry about it..." he stretched again, "So to what do I owe this interesting awakening?"  
"Supper's ready," James answered for Lily.  
Remus looked at him for a second then hastily walked out of the room and down to the kitchen, Sirius close on his heels. Lily laughed and followed, James bringing up the rear.  
After they had all eaten and complimented Lily on her wonderful meal, she told them all she would be going to bed, and they were to leave her alone the rest of the night.  
"But Lils," James whined, "I wanted to hold you and kiss you and love you!"  
"Sorry James," Lily answered flatly, "I'm tired..." she yawned, "And I just can't keep my eyes open much longer... do any of you need anything before I go?"  
"A kiss!" James pouted.  
"Nah, thanks anyways," Remus smiled.  
"A kiss!" Sirius grinned at James.  
"HEY!" James grumbled, "She's mine! You can't kiss her!"  
"Why not?!" Sirius puffed out his chest.  
Remus and Lily exchanged weary glances.  
"I just told you; she's MINE! Not yours... MINEEEE!"  
"Oh, so now you own her? How do you think Lily feels about that?"  
"That's not what I meant!"  
"Oh? Isn't it though?"  
"No..."  
"... Well then..."  
"Just don't kiss him, okay Lils?" James stated, looking up to where Lily had been standing but...  
She had dissappeared!  
"Where...?!" James flustered.  
"Well... while you two were arguing, she had time to come, hug me, and state she would see you both in the morning since you two were being such babbling fools"  
James looked defeated and Sirius roared with laughter.

--------

Lily changed into the shorts Sirius had leant her and snuggled under her blankets. Sleep came to her almost as soon as her head hit the pillow and her dreams came just as quick.

_She was running through a forest, green and bright and happy. Her hair glistened in the sunlight and she smiled as the birds sang hapily above her. As she came to a small lake, she began to feel watched. She turned round to see nothing out of the ordinary, but when she turned back and gazed into the water, she saw her reflection staring back at her blood red. Looking out into the middle of the lake, she saw great lumps floating morbidly in the water. She looked around to see it was filled, and that it was not really a lake, but simply a large area covered with blood. She looked at the corpses closest to her and saw the faces of her three closest friends. A shadow hovered over her in the dim grey light of the mist now surrounding her and she turned with a gasp to see a Death Eater looming over her.  
"Your turn," he said with a sinister sneer in his voice.  
Lily screamed as he raised his wand...  
_  
She awoke, sweating and very upset, to find tears streaming down her cheeks. Not bothering to dress or fix her tangled hair, she threw the blankets off of herself and bolted downstairs. She didn't know why she had had that dream, but she was certain that she didnt want to be alone right now.

--------

"Royal flush," Sirius grinned, laying his cards down on the table.  
James groaned, knowing he had lost.  
The boys had started a game of poker in the den and Remus had already gone out and James had just gotten knocked out by another one of Sirius' amazing hands. Sirius chuckled and slid the bronze knuts they had been playing with into his hands then into his pockets. James slumped back in his chair.  
"Well... what do you know? I won," Sirius grinned at the boys.  
"Sod off Padfoot," James grumbled.  
"Ahh... I'm used to loosing to you Sirius," Remus chuckled.  
Just then they were interrupted when a very upset and frightened looking Lily burst into the room. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she seemed very disturbed. She looked around at each of them in turn then burried her face in her hands in fits of sobbing.  
"Lily!" James jumped up and rushed to her, taking her up in his arms. She threw her arms around her neck and burried her fance in his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Lils?!" Sirius jumped up as well as Remus and they both hurried to her, each placing a hand consolingly on her back.  
"Lily... it's alright... what's wrong?" James asked soothingly.  
"You arn't hurt, are you?" Sirius asked worriedly.  
Lily shook her head violently, her face still burried in James' shoulder.  
Remus came to a realization and leaned forward, speaking softly and gently to Lily, "It was a nightmare, wasn't it?"  
James and Sirius gave him a questioning look and there was silence as Lily raised her head from Jame's shoulder. She regarded Remus a moment, wondering how he had known without her even having to mention anythng. Then she nodded and pushed herself away from James, hugging herself.  
"I-I'm s-sorry..." she stutterd, trying to calm herself down, "I... I'm being f-f-foolish..."  
"No you arn't," Remus protested soothingly, gently taking her hand and leading her to the couch, "Nightmares can be hard to take... especially if they hit close to home."  
James walked over and sat on the other side of Lily as Sirius transformed and placed his shaggy head in her lap comfortingly. James slid his arm around her shoulder as Remus held her hand.  
"Why don't you tell us what it was about Lily?" Remus suggested gently, "Nothing can hurt you now. We're all here with you. We'll keep you safe."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: omg! Drama and suspense :O Well... another chapter is up... and I would love some more reviews... hope it pleases whoever reads it :)**

**Disclaimer: don't own noffin Harry Potter related... all I own is my amazing plot... heh... xD**

After she changed, she waited for James outside on the steps. He walked out and smiled at her. Looking her over, her jean shorts, green flip-flops, and purple tank top, he sat beside her.  
"Ready to go?" he asked, as she put her long, silky hair in a loose ponytail.  
"Yeah," she smiled, standing up and taking his hand, "Lead the way, you know this place better than I do."  
James nodded and stood up as well, walking with her down the driveway.  
"I'm surprised you let Sirius near your car," Lily smiled, "You seem so protective of it all the time."  
"Oh, I didn't let Sirius have the car."  
"But..."  
"Remus is driving," James grinned at her.  
Lily laughed and gently pushed him as they continued their trek to the town.

The little town of Sunnybrook was quaint and cozy with a perfect view of the ocean. Everyone seemed to know everyone else there. It was populated enough, however, that there were crowds in the streets. Lily smiled as she took in the view of the lush gardens in their park and watched the children play. She wanted kids someday... maybe not a lot... probably just one. A boy... who looked like James... wouldn't that be wonderful? she thought.  
They walked a little farther and came to a cute little cafe. Lily nudged James and insisted they stop for tea and cakes. James grudgingly gave in, even though he wanted to stop too... but Lily would never know that.  
"It's so cute here!" Lily gleamed as they sat in a table by the window.  
The inside of the cafe was lit by candles, and despite the hot summer weather, was cool and comfortable. Lily gathered there must have been an air conditioner somewhere. Gentle music played and the blue walls matched the color of the ocean they could see from the window. The waitress was young and had a cheerful smile as she took their orders and walked off to the next table.  
"I like it here," Lily smiled at James, "We should come here every summer."  
James chuckled, "That would be nice, wouldn't it?"  
Lily nodded, looking out at the ocean, watching the waves sweep over the rocky part of the beach. James reached across the table and held her hand. Lily looked back at him and smiled as the waitress brought their order.

After they had finished eating the cakes, which were very good in James' opinion, they set out for another walk. Since they had gotten to the town at noon, it was now starting to get closer to the evening.  
"Did you want to head back for supper?" James asked, "We might not get there in time, but I don't mind a late supper."  
"Good idea," Lily smiled as they headed out of the town.

On the way back, Lily had tripped and twisted her ankle, so they had stopped walking for a while until she felt better. By the time they reached the driveway, it was starting to get dark.  
"Supper seems like it will be later than we thought, hm?" Lily joked.  
James chuckled, "Yeah, that's for sure. Your ankle okay?"  
"Yeah, don't worry. I'll make it to the house," Lily smiled, testing her tender ankle.  
"Well, lets get up there already... I can see my car and some of the lights are on, so Remus and Sirius must be home... I bet they're grumpy as hell that you wern't there to make supper," James joked.  
"The sad thing is James, you're probably right!"  
They laughed and walked up the driveway, James a little ahead of Lily. Just as they were halfway to the cabin, Lily felt a hand on her ankle and fell again, skididng on the dirt road. She looked behind her fast and saw it...  
A dark, hooded mask sinking back into the shadows.  
Paralized with fear, she felt tears running down her cheeks and wasn't really aware that James had come back and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck when she realized and burried her face in his shoulder, unaware of the cuts and scrapes and her now broken ankle.

Remus and Sirius were sitting in the den when James walked in, and since the door opened with such a loud bang, they went to see why he was so tempermental to the poor door. Their expressions of annoyance from being hungry softened and turned into expressions of worry and concern when they saw Lily's bloodied up body.  
"Woah! Lils... what happened?!" Sirius exclaimed, walking with Jame up to Lily's room, Remus bringing up the rear.  
James set Lily on top of the covers and went to the bathroom to fetch a cloth to clean her scrapes with. None of the injuries were serious, but they were bloody so it looked bad. The worse was the scratch on her cheek. James walked back out to where Remus and Sirius were standing by Lilys bed and started cleaning off her cuts. Lily, all the while, simply stared out the window.  
"So... what happened?" Remus asked, sitting on the other side of the bed than James was on.  
"Well... we went to the town, and on our way back she hurt her ankle. We stoped for a while so we got here and it was dark... she must've tripped on something she couldn't see... but she hasn't said anything..." James explained.  
Sirius tilted his head to the side, "But... why not?"  
"The pain maybe?" Remus suggested, looking over Lily's ankle, "It's broken... and pain can make someone nauseous..."  
Sirius nodded in understanding. Pain was no fun.  
James finished cleaning up her cuts and Remus helped him bandage them, as well as bandage her ankle since neither of them trusted themselves to attempt to fix it. They would leave that to Lily. She smiled and hugged Remus and Sirius as they hugged her goodnight and told her how much they hoped she would feel better in the morning. When they had left, James sat beside her.  
"You gunna be alright Lils or do you want me to stay with you?" he asked.  
"I'll be alright..." she answered quietly in what she hoped was a convincing tone.  
James shrugged, "Alright... I'll come see you first thing when I wake up, okay?"  
She nodded and let him help her into the bed. She hugged and kissed him when he bade her goodnight and snuggled deep under the blankets after he shut the door.  
She still atared out the window at the nearly full moon. She knew she had lied, she wouldn't be alright. That image still burned in her mind. Even the pain couldn't get rid of it...  
A hooded mask slinking off into the darkness, grimacing at her.  
What was she to do?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: well! Another chapter... I changed the name of the story cuz it seemed too happy for the direction it's going... oh well! It should be fun: )**

**Disclaimer: don't own noffin Harry Potter related... all I own is my amazing plot... heh... xD**

The next morning Lily simply lied in bed snuggling her pillow. She had grabbed her wand and fixed her ankle so that now only the bruises hurt. Every once in a while, her eyes would jolt open as she would feel watched, then she would nervously look around and to her window to see that no one was there.  
You're getting jumpy, she told herself.

Meanwhile, James, Sirius and Remus sat downstairs in the kitchen. Remus looked weary as he always did when the full moon came around. Sirius stretched and leaned back in his chair.  
"Do you think Lils is up to casting those charms? We need them tonight," he pointed out.  
"I know Sirius... I know," Remus rubbed his temples.  
"I'll go see if she's awake," James suggested, lifting himself out of his chair and heading up to Lily's room.

He walked in to find Lily sitting up in bed, looking slightly frightened. She jumped when she saw him and he could tell she seemed kind of pale. He gave her a questioning look and walked over and sat beside her.  
"Merlins beard James... can't you knock?" Lily asked wearily.  
"Sorry... I didn't realize I would frighten you..." James tilted his head to the side, "Lily... you don't look well... what's wrong?"  
She looked at him for a moment and sighed, "James?"  
"Yes Lily?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For not telling you earlier..."  
"Telling me what?"  
"I..."   
"OH GOD! You're with Sirius, arn't you! I knew it! Damn him and his charm!"  
"JAMES!"  
"Sorry Lils... I'll be serious."  
"But you just sounded mad at him..."   
"No! Not SIRIUS... SERIOUS! You know, s-e-r-i-o-u-s?"  
"Oh right..."  
"So what's wrong?"

James walked back into the kitchen looking thoughtful and slightly worried.  
"Will she do the charms?" Sirius asked as Remus looked up from where he had laid his head on the table.  
"Yeah... she will..." James nodded.  
"Then what's the matter mate? You look like someone just dropped a dungbomb in your trunk," Sirius asked.  
"Well... Lily told me something odd..." James said, sitting at the table and ignoring his friend's joke completely, "She said... when she tripped, it was because someone had grabbed her ankle."  
"But James," Remus pointed out, "We're alone out here... she couldn't hav--"  
"A Death Eater, Remus..." James cut him off, "She said it was a Death Eater."  
Silence engulfed the kitchen, leaving the three friends to look at eahother.  
"A... Death Eater? Is she sure?" Sirius asked.  
"She's really spooked, and you know Lils, she isn't spooked by much. I can see she isn't lying," James assured him.  
"Well... we'll have to find out when she comes down later," Remus yawned, "I'm gunna take a nap before the moon comes out. See you later."  
"We'll wake you up if you arn't up before then, okay Moony?" Sirius smiled.  
"Of course Padfoot... later."  
James looked at Sirius as Remus walked out.  
"What's this vacation gunna end up like?" he mused, "It doesn't seem like it's going to be as peaceful as I had hoped..."  
"Thats for sure mate, but don't worry, you've got me to cuddle if Lily goes loony."  
"Sod off Padfoot."  
"Love you Prongs."  
"Pfft."  
"Did you just 'pfft' me?!"  
"No."  
"Oh... alright then."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: worked on this story finally... when your internet is down, you tend to cry! haha**

**Disclaimer: don't own noffin Harry Potter related... all I own is my amazing plot... heh... xD**

Later, just before sunset, Lily walked into the kitchen where Remus, Sirius and James were waiting. She smiled weakly at them as Remus walked down into the cellar. Sirius smiled at her and followed him down. James waited for a moment with Lily.  
"What's on your mind?" he asked, hugging her.  
"Well, I dunno... I guess I'm just a little worried about staying up here by myself... I'm just being silly," she srugged, hugging him back.  
"Don't worry Lils, we're just in the cellar. We're still here," he smiled down at her.  
"Yeah... like I said, I'm just being silly," she smiled back and kissed him as he went into the cellar too.  
She raised her wand and pointed it at the door, "See you in the morning boys!" she cast various spells to stop the door from being torn apart. She then walked upstairs and sat in her bed. Very soon after that she took her blanket and pillow downstairs and slept in the kitchen after charming the floor to be more cushiony.

As the moon reached the highest point in the sky, and the clock chimed midnight, Lily awoke with a start. Remus could be heard roaring below, but it was not that which had caused her to wake. She had a strange feeling of unease. Shaking her head, she stood up, wrapping her blanket tightly around her, and walked out to the front door. Gazing at it a moment, she wondered if she was being silly. What if there wasn't anything for her to worry about?  
As she pondered these thoughts, she reached for the doorknob, turning it slowly. She was going to prove to herself that nothing was wrong. Pushing the door open slightly, she peered out into the blackness lit only by the full moon. At first, there was nothing around but the trees and plants. Lily smiled to herself, but it quickly faded. At second glance, she noticed the dark figure standing just at the end of the drive, looking straight at her.  
She shut the door quickly, the pace of her heart soaring to an alarming rate. Even though she was sure it would be pointless if a Death Eater really wanted in, she locked the door quickly and ran to the kitchen to lock the back one as well. She sat down on the floor outside the cellar again, leaning her back against the door. As she listened to the noises below, something wet fell on her hand. Looking down, she realized she had started crying. She alo realized that now, more than anything, she wished James were here to hold her.

The next morning, Lily awoke to the sound of pounding on the cellar door. Aparently she had fallen asleep, and stayed that way. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she gazed up at the clock above the stove. Eleven thirty it said. She stood up and stretched as the noise continued behind her.  
"Lils!" came Jame's muffled, frantic voice, "Where are you?! Come on! We want out, I'm hungry as hell!" he whined.  
"James, shut up will you, you're yelling in my ear," she heard Remus say to him loudly, shuting him up.  
"Oh sod off the both of you!" came Sirius' voice. Then came the sound of shuffling and another bang on the door as Sirius called out, "LILEEEEE! LEMME OUT! I GOTTA PISS LIKE A RACEHORSE!"  
Trying not to laugh and slightly confused, Lily quickly dispelled her charms and the door flew open. Immediately, Sirius bowled the other boys over and bolted upstairs to seek releif in the bathroom. James stood up, grumbling about being shoved so rudely to the ground, and collapsed in a chair. Remus simply stood and brushed himself off.  
"That was a nasty trick Lils," James pouted, "Why did you make us stay in there all that time? You never sleep in so don't make excuses!"  
"Actually... I did sleep in," Lily replied thoughtfully, "I guess I was drained from the past few days or something."  
"I can't entirely blame her James," Remus pointed out, "She nearly broke her ankle and it was because of a Death Eater."  
"Yeah, true," James agreed as Lily paled slightly, "Sorry for snapping at you Lils."  
"Ahhh... Sooooooo much better," Sirius sighed, walking in and doing up his pants, "Prongs, mate, tell your dad he needs to build a toilet in the cellar! It would be quite appreciated!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I feel bad for what I did to Sirius in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: don't own noffin Harry Potter related... all I own is my amazing plot... heh... xD**

That afternooon, as Lily started to make lunch, rain started to drip gently onto the windowpanes. Lookng out into the gloom, she saw that it was cloudy as ever. Seeing that there as nothing she really wanted to do in the rain, she decided she would spend today catching up on her reading. She hadn't done much recently.  
When she called the boys down for lunch, she wasn't surprised when Sirius and Remus were the first two to respond. Dogs were more likely to run for food, she found. James was nearly as fast, but this time HE was behing THEIR roadblock instead of Remus being behind his and Sirius'. He took a page out of Remus' book andcasually shoved them both through the doorway. As Remus and Sirius crashed to the ground, James casually stepping over them, Remus looked up at Lily.  
"Well isn't this unusual?" he pondered strenuously as Sirius lay atop him, "It's not often that I end up in James' place!"  
Lily laughed and helped him up. Sirius simlpy lay on the floor.  
"Bring it down to me, will you Lils?" he asked yawning, "Im too tired to get up! It was a looo-oo-ooo-oong night." he yawned the last words.  
"If you say so Sirius," she shrugged, plopping his plate down in front of him.

As Sirius lazed on the floor, munching happily on the bacon and eggs Lily had so graciously set in front of him, he glanced out the window, "So I guess the beach would be pointless today," he pouted slightly, "So what should we do?"  
"I'm going to catch up on my sleeping as soon as im done eating," Remus stated, swallowing a mouthful, "Im drained."  
"We figured you would be Moony," James smiled slightly, "It's fine, we understand."  
Remus nodded and continued his lunch in silence.  
"That still leaves the issue of what to do though," Sirius pondered, poking the yolk of his egg and watching it jiggle.  
"Well, I'm going to be reading all day," Lily stated, "Well, except when I come out to cook supper, since none of you can cook to save your lives." No one argued, and Remus smiled weakly, but James had a shocked upset expression.  
"There goes my 'spend-the-day-cuddling-and-snogging-Lily' plan," he pouted, jabbing an egg, "Now what'll I do?"  
Lily shot a glance at him but decided to keep quiet. Sirius on the other hand, was a different story. After quickly hiding a grin, he looked up at James seriously.  
"Well... since that was shot down... we'll have to find something else to do, won't we?" Sirius looked extremely determined as he looked James in the face, "Got any more 'make-an-idiot-of-myself' plans? That first one seemed to be pretty bad, so why not come up with another?"  
James, completely clueless, simply looked at his friend, "Well... we could go out and play catch or something," he suggested.  
Lily and Sirius exchanged a 'he didn't catch that' look and Sirius stood up, dropping his plates in the sink as he passed.  
"Why not mate, why not? Hurry up you," Sirius stretched, "Just remember, it's gunna be wet out there, so don't whine about your hair getting wet."  
"Same to you mate."  
"... Yeah... well... sod off Prongs."  
The boys finished up lunch and headed outside.

As Lily sat cozily in the library and Remus slept soundly, James and Sirius stood on the poorch looking out into the gentle falling rain that was really no more than a shower. James was tossing and catching a baseball as Sirius cosidered something.  
"What's on your mind?" James asked, "You look more thoughtful than usual."  
"I'm just wondering why the Death Eaters haven't attacked yet... I mean, there was that one in the forest, but why havent others come near the house?"  
"Faher was a smart man," James shrugged, "There's a ton of protective charms around the place. Not to mention that to anyone who hasn't seen pictures or been inside before, the outside looks like a shabby old run-down shack."  
"That is clever," Sirius agreed, "So is it safe to be in the yard then?"  
"Of course! Now lets get playing, unless you really ARE afraid to get your hair wet," James raised an eyebrow.  
"Not at all mate!" Sirius laughed, running into the yard.  
They played so that the first to miss a catch was the looser. After a short while of tossing the ball back and forth, with a loy of cheating on both their parts, James decided he felt like winning.  
"Catch this one Padfoot!" he called gleefully, a mischevious grin spreading wide across his face.  
"Alright, no problem mate!" Sirius grinned back, preparing himself for a spectacular throw.  
James had exactly that planned. He touched the tip of his wand to the ball secretly and shoved it quickly back into his pocket.Still grnning broadly, he threw the ball high in the air, angled toward Sirius. Aparently, James had done something wrong when he chamed the ball because he wanted it to simply spin around his friend and drop to the ground. On the contrary, the ball span around Sirius six or seven times and swiftly and deliberately...  
Smashed him in the nose, knocking him to the sodden ground.

As Sirius lay on the ground, spread eagle, his hand shot quickly to his nose. Sitting up slowly, he let James see the damage he had done. Blood was staining his front already, and even though his hand covered his nose, James knew it was broken.  
"James," Sirius growled dangerously.  
"Sirius! I'm sorry mate! I didn't mean for it to do that!" he explained hurriedly.  
"You broke my bloody nose!"  
"Yeah it is kinda bloody..."  
"I realized that Prongs... what're you gunna do about it?"  
"Ahh... cose my eyes and hope it goes away?"  
"Try again."  
James thought for a moment, "Well, I dont think you want me to fix it, since I'd probably do it wrong," he said.  
"Yeah, put it on my forehead or something."  
"... so lets go see Lily."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Weeeeelll! The time it takes you to get a computer de-virused and fixed! So sorry for not updating in a while, but my computer was so sick I could hardly turn it on! T-T... Well more to come soon for sure... sorry this part is so short!**

**Disclaimer: all this crazy stuff minus the plot belongs to JK Rowling... woo!**

Lily had decided to go to her room and change into something more comfortable and was at the top of the stairs when she heard the commotion. She turned around as she heard the door burst open and stood confused for a moment. When she heard the twoo boys arguing, she began down the stairs.  
"Stop that!"  
"Stop what?"  
"Bleeding on the rug! That's expensive!"  
"Well sorry I can't control the flow of blood from the nose which you decided to smash!"  
Hearing this, Lily hurried down the stairs faster.  
"Well you could TRY to avoid the rug!"  
"Just clean the bloody thing!"  
"It will be bloody soon if you don't get off it!"  
"Oh sod off Prongs..."  
"What are you two doing?" Lily asked from the foot of the stairs.  
The two boys looked up from where they were standing, Sirius holding the tee-shirt he was wearing bunched up against his nose. James rushed over to Lily and looked guilty.  
"What did you do?" she asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.  
"Well we were playing ball, see... and... well I didn't mean to Lils! Really I didn't!.." James blurted.  
"Just tell me why Sirius is all bloody James..." she sighed.  
"Ahh... well you see... I kinda charmed a ball so he could never possibly catch it and it backfired and..."  
"Wouldn't that be cheating?"  
"We didn't set rules," James pouted defiantly, "Either way, it smashed him in the nose now we think it's broke."  
"You BROKE his NOSE?!" she exclaimed incredulously.  
"Well... yeah."  
Sirius meanwhile had been becoming paler. Neither Lily or James had realized how much blood can come out of someone's nose until they heard a thud where Sirius was. Turning swiftly, they saw that he had fallen on his face in the entryway since they had been so long getting him niside and healed.  
"Take him to his room... I'll go get my wand and meet you there," Lily ordered, rushing up the stairs.  
"you got it..." James agreed, grabbing Sirius off the floor and dragging him up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well! More of the story! Holy crap am I ever proud I wrote more! Been away a lot lately and probably won't be around the first week of August, so I'm trying to write while I can!... BUT THE SUN IS SO TEMPTING! T-T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters etc... blah blah blah... only thing I own is the plot... blah blah blah... yay JK Rowling for writing a great book to write FF with!**

Lily met James in Sirius' room. She had her wand and a small case under her arms. Sirius lay on his bed, motionless, with James standing at the foot of it. Lily set the case down on the bedside table while sitting down beside him. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Sirius' nose, muttering something quietly.  
James could see it straighten immediately. He then watched as Lily opened the case, revealing a set of small vials, all with different vibrantly colored liquids in them. She selected the bright yellow one, thought a moment and instead grabbed a purple one. Pulling out the stopper, she let a drop fall into Sirius' mouth. She placed the vial back in its place and shut the case tightly.  
The color began to creep back into Sirius' face almost immediately. Once his skin became its usual color, his eyes slowly opened. James was grinning from ear to ear.  
"Great job Lils!" he exclaimed, "So he'll be alright?"  
"No thanks to you," Sirius mumbled gruffly, almost a growl.  
James rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"Well the point is, your nose isn't broken, your blood is back to its normal ammount," Lily said, then she paused for a moment, "And now I'm off to finish reading. Please, no more scares like that? I can only handle treating one stupid injury a day."  
"It wasn't stupid!" James complained.  
"You caused it James. Trust me, it was stupid," she stated, grabbing her things and leaving James to be laughed at by Sirius.

The rest of the day went quietly, with Sirius scowling at James only for the hour after Lily had healed him. She was surprised the anger didn't last the whole day. The only reason it hadn't was probably due to Remus trudging downstairs for supper and suggesting they race paper airplanes in the main hall. James and Sirius agreed immediately, throwing in the idea of betting on whose would win.  
That evening, as twilight began to dim and become night, Lily had the urge to go out for a walk. The rain had stopped now, and everything smelled fresh and glittered in the silvery light of the waning moon. As she dodged a plane flying faster than a plane ever should, she passed the boys in the main hall, tugging a light sweater on.  
James sat upright, "Where're you going?" he asked aprehensively.  
"Outside for a bit," she smiled, turning the handle.  
James was standing in front of her before she could push the door open, "Not alone you aren't!"  
"Oh yes I am!" she sighed, pushing past him and standing on the deck, "You're having fun with Remus and Sirius. I'm not splitting you guys up because I want to go for a walk!"  
"But--!"  
"No buts James. Don't worry, I won't go far," she smiled reassuringly and shut the door.  
James stood in silence, the closed door inches from his face.  
"Oh yeah Prongs, you DEFINITELY wear the pants in this relationship... definitely..." Sirus sneered.  
Hey shut up Padfoot! She only got me in a dress that once!" James grumbled.  
"And how did she manage that?" Remus asked.  
James looked away, "I lost a bet, alright... Shut up!" he snarled as Remus and Sirius broke down into fits of laughter.

As soon as Lily stepped down from the stairs, she felt a twinge of unease. Shrugging it off as James making her paranoid, she headed forward to sit under one of the largest and nicest trees on the property. She threw her sweater down on the ground so as to not soak her butt. She sat down and looked up through the leaves at the beautiful night sky, loosing herself in the swaying branches and the twinkling stars.  
Before long, she had lost track of time, and why wouldn't she? She seemed to be entranced by the stars, unable to look away. If only she had heard James calling to her from the doorway, perhaps she wouldn't have been in any trouble at all.


End file.
